Tease
by GamerGirl929
Summary: An anonymous prompt from Tumblr! Greer relentlessly teases Brenna while at school, can Brenna take the teasing? Or will Greer get more than she bargained for? Rated M! First time writing smut, please be gentle. ;) Enjoy!


**_Anon Request: Prompt about Greer being a tease all day at school and Brenna like really sexually frustrated so she corners and questions Greer at the end of eco club and Greer asks all clueless but smirking and they make out against a table. _**

I glanced down in my locker, shuffling through the piles off books and papers until I uncovered my dreaded History book from the bottom of the mess. I huff softly as I stare at the book in my hand, dreading to make my way towards the class, a voice brings me out of my trance.

"You should really get to class…" Greer purrs softly in my ear as her hands slowly slip around me and pull back into her.

"I hear girls who are late get… Punished…" She purrs softly, causing a chill to go up my spine as her plump lips gently graze my ear.

"So don't be late…" She gently nips at my ear causing me to gasp softly as her fingers trail painfully slow down my arm, causing goose bumps to appear on the invisible line she just drew across my skin. I turn around as she steps back and slowly makes her way down the hallway, taking one last glance back at me, winking before she makes her way out of sight.

I bite my lip softly as the heat comes to my face as I shut my locker door loudly and make my way towards my class. Goose bumps still cover my arms, I can still feel her hot breath on my ear.

I slowly make my way to History class, and spend most of the time thinking about Greer… Her body pressed against mine, her lips on my ear, I find myself crossing my legs tightly together, as my face begins to flush.

History class goes by painfully slow, as I try to keep my composure, and fail miserably. I'm surprised the whole room can't see how bothered I am…

I slowly make my way back to my locker, one more class left… Then it's time for Eco Club… I grab my books and make my way outside.

I make my way down the steps and towards the other double doors leading to my next class. I make my way forwards, hoping to get to class a bit earlier than usual. Someone grabs my wrist, and pulls me into an empty class room.

"What the he—" I pause when I turn around and face a smirking Greer. She pulls me over away from the window.

"Are you avoiding me…?" She asks with a smile as she reaches forward and gently grabs onto the collar of my shirt as I lean back against the wall.

I open my mouth slowly, but she shakes her head with a smile, as she slowly drags her teeth across her bottom lip, "because I think… You are…" She rubs the fabric between her fingers.

My eyes lock with hers as I watch her lean forward and press her lips against my neck. She sucks on my pulse point, occasionally I feel her nip gently at my neck. She places a lingering kiss to my neck, and her lips move to my ear, she sucks on my earlobe, occasionally dragging her teeth across it.

A small moan escapes my mouth, I clench my thighs together, the dull throbbing now becoming an obvious ache. Greer pulls back slightly her eyes traveling downwards, a smirk slips onto her face.

"Brenna… You know something…?" She whispers sweetly as her hand slowly slides down my stomach.

"Wh- What…?" I stutter softly as she reaches her destination and palms my clothed sex, causing me to lean my head back against the wall and let out a soft breathy moan. Just as her hand reaches the spot I need it most, it's gone in an instant and she's taking a step back away from me.

"You should really get to class…" She has a smirk plastered on her lips as her eyes rake up and down my figure, with one last glance she moves out of the door. I sigh deeply and lean back against the wall, is this girl trying to kill me today?

I swallow hard and close my eyes tightly as I compose myself… Only one more class, then Eco club and it's time to leave. I grit my teeth as I move out of empty class room, and move quickly down the hall and into my class just as the bell rings.

I make my way to my seat and sit down, immediately crossing my legs tightly. I can still feel her mouth against my neck. The ache between my legs increases, as I bite down hard on my lip. I find myself glancing at the clock every few minutes, I try my best to listen to the lesson, but it's almost impossible.

The bell rings loudly, alerting us that class is over. I make my way back to my locker and grab my bag, and make my way to the usual meeting place for the Eco Club. Everyone slowly enters the room, and sits around the large table surrounded by chairs. I take a seat placing my bag on the table as I scoot my chair up close to the table, everyone makes their way in and sits down.

The chair next to me is slowly pulled out, "mind if I sit here?" I glance up to see Greer beaming at me.

"Uhhh… Yeah… No… Sit down…" I nod quickly as Greer takes her seat next to me as Greer starts the meeting. She talks about upcoming event, such as charities and field trips we're taking, as she continues talking to the group I feel her hand slowly slip onto my thigh. I swallow hard, as she gently squeezes my thigh.

She continues as if nothing is going on under the table, she lets the Treasurer take over as her fingers graze the inside of my thigh. She slowly traces patterns with her index finger, making me shiver. She slowly drags her index finger up my thigh, until she reaches my panties, and just as her hand is sliding in between my legs the Treasurer turns her way, Greer slides her hand off my thigh and addresses the group.

"I think that's all for the Eco Club today, see you guys tomorrow." Greer smiles as all of the girls slowly stand and make their way out of the room. Greer stands grabbing her bag, "See you tomorrow Brenna…" She smirks as she moves towards the door. I practically run to the door, pushing it shut, locking it and closing the blinds on the window.

"What's wrong Brenna? Something on your mind?" She asks walking over to the desk in the corner leaning back against it.

I shake my head slowly moving towards the desk placing my hands on either side of her.

"Greer, you know what's on my mind…" I whisper quietly, and Greer shakes her head.

"No, I don't know…" She smirks, as if acting clueless.

"You've been teasing me… All day…" I whine softly and Greer furrows her brow and shakes her head.

"Yep, still have no clue what you're talking about…" That smirk slips on her lips, her eyes shining as she still acts completely clueless.

I swallow hard as I glance down at her smirking lips, I move forwards quickly pinning her against the desk, my lips crashing into hers. I use my hips to pin her to the desk as I kiss her like my life depends on it. I slide my hands onto her cheeks as her mouth opens and I quickly invade it with my tongue.

Greer moans into the kiss, which only spurs me on more, I lean back as Greer pants softly, I smirk as an idea comes to mind.

I shift slightly, slipping my leg in between hers, she glances down quickly and bites her lip as I lean forward and my lips meet her neck. I nibble gently and caress her neck with my tongue. I lean back biting my lip as I slowly thrust my knee into her, she leans back into the desk and lets out a groan.

I lean up to and whisper softly in her ear, "this… is for all the teasing today…" I thrust harder into her. She whines softly throwing her head back. I bite my lip, just watching Greer's reactions is enough to send me over the edge.

I thrust my knee into her once more time before stepping away from the desk, leaving Greer panting against it.

"Wh-Where are you going?" She asks her breath ragged, and I smirk walking over to the table.

"I'm heading home, so I'll see you later?" I say a large grin covers my face, as Greer watches me in disbelief, her mouth hanging open, still panting softly, I turn my back to her and go to grab my bag, big mistake. She advances on me in a second, her front pressing against my back as she pins me against the table.

I hear her chuckle softly against my ear as she places a soft kiss to my neck.

"Tease…" She whispers softly as she nips at my ear lobe, I reply with a smirk, "I learned from the best…"

"Well…" She hums softly as she slowly drags her index finger down my stomach and to the hem of my shirt.

"I think… It's time to stop the teasing…" She whispers softly as her hand sides down the front of my skirt and into my panties. I gasp softly, leaning my head back on her shoulder.

"You're soaked…" Greer whispers softly pressing a kiss to my neck as she traces my slit, I bite down hard on my lip as she repeats her motion. I moan softly, as Greer rasps in my ear, "I've be working you up all day for this…" She purrs as she grazes my clit, causing me to lean back harder into her. She repeats the same motion but presses her thumb against my clit.

_"__Yes…." _I whimper quietly as she rubs circular patterns on my clit. I slam my eyes shut, and grab tightly onto the table in front of me.

She rubs hard and fast, nipping gently on my ear lobe. Her fingers drag up and down my slit, as her thumb works on my clit. She sucks on my neck as she plunges two fingers into me. She pauses to let me get used to her fingers then slowly, edges them in, and back out, in and out. Her pace quickens as she pumps her fingers, in and out, faster, deeper, curling her fingers, hitting the spot that drives me wild. I let out a not so soft moan, causing Greer to bring her left hand up to cover my mouth.

That only turns me on more, as her fingers slam, deeper into me. I can feel the pressure building, and building, I sigh against the palm of her hand.

"I'm close…" I sigh softly, my voice muffled by her palm. She rubs my clit harder and faster, it builds and builds, I clench my teeth tightly together, moaning loudly against her palm as I cum, my legs shaking as Greer supports most of my weight. I slowly catch my breath as Greer removes her fingers and holds me tightly.

"Did that make all that teasing worth it…?" Greer whispers softly, her breath tickling my ear, I chuckle softly as I slowly nod, still trying to catch my breath. Greer hugs me tightly, "I love you Brenna Carver…" she whispers softly into my ear.

I turn around and lean back against the table, I bring my hands to the sides of her face, and pull her into a soft, yet passionate kiss. I open my eyes slowly, to see her eyes shining and a grin on her face that can't be removed.

"I love you too Greer Danville." Her eyes sparkle as she leans forwards and closes the gap between us once more. She bites her lip softly, reaching past me to grab her bag.

"So are you ready…?" She beams as I furrow my brow, "wait… What about you…?" She shakes her head with a smile. Before grabbing my bag and handing it to me, she walks to the door unlocking it, as she turns my way with a smirk.

"I can wait until we get to my house…" She winks before opening the door, she glance back towards me, her bottom lip in between her teeth, "I'll clean you up when we get there…" Her tongue darts out to lick her lips slowly, I swallow hard as Greer moves through the door and I practically chase after her.

I think I'll have some fun with her on the way to her house… See what she thinks about this teasing game.

**ALRIGHTY! I really hope you like this fic. DISCLAIMER: it's kind of my first time writing smut… So pretty pleaseeeeeee, be gentle, don't throw rocks at me just yet. ;) I figured everyone could use a fic after that Summer Finale… Don't fret my dears, I think everything will be okay, still doesn't stop the heartbreak though. :( Well, I hope you enjoy this fic, tell me what you think. :) I can promise, these four months I will keep up with writing fics. :) We'll get through the wait together! **


End file.
